


princess gets a new guardian

by knightkiwiii



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, cookie run - Freeform, knightprincess, princessknight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkiwiii/pseuds/knightkiwiii
Summary: contains swearinga bit depressing
Relationships: Knight Cookie/Princess Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	princess gets a new guardian

**Author's Note:**

> contains swearing
> 
> a bit depressing

"En guard!" The gracious, elegant cookie said as Knight Cookie tumbled back from the 

unsuspecting powerful blow, he quickly got on his feet and headed straight for an attack, as 

they swung their weapons the enthusiastic princess couldn't help but watch, while she 

cheered for the both of them, she secretly wanted her idol, White Choco Cookie to win. 

Princess Cookie's eyes focused on the fight with excitement, she felt like she was going to 

scream from how hyped she was. In fact she did scream. 

Knight's head turned instantly fearing for the princess's safety, White Choco used this to her 

advantage, getting a powerful hit on him, scratching his white choco armour, Knight was 

getting absolutely destroyed, he had to turn the table... somehow. 

He headed for another attack, planning to give in all his strength in hopes of pinning White 

Choco to ground, forcing her to surrender, but... she dodged it and stuck him in the back. 

Knight Cookie went flying until his face made painful contact with the floor... He lost... 

He pushed himself up, just enough to sit up. He saw a shadow walking over to him, he 

turned his body around and got on his knee, he must show some decency after all,

"Hmmm... I must admit.... Defeat.." he said lowering his head and keeping his eyes shut, 

not wanting to see how his princess would react, with the last incident... 

To his surprise he heard Princess Cookie telling his rival how great she was and how cool 

she was... At least he wouldn't have to stop arguments this time... 

"Woah you're so cool, White Choco Cookie! Can you be my guardian?" 

His eyes shot open ...wh-what...? No he didn't just hear that...! No... No!* 

"Y-your majesty!" he cried out with a tear in his eye, that had hurt more than any injury 

combined, he felt like bursting into tears... he... he surely wasn't going to be replaced... 

Right...? 

"You may count on me your majesty!" White Choco replied with a grin. 

but... I thought she counted on me... knight thought to himself, trying desperately to regain 

his composure, he didn't want to seem like a bad sport after all. 

Princess started bouncing around, ecstatic that her idol will now be her guardian! It was like 

a dream come true for her! She grabbed White Choco Cookie's hand and ran off with her, 

telling her about all the sleepovers they'll have and all that. 

They both left Knight Cookie all alone. 

It took a moment to process what had just happened, but when it finally hit him... he started 

crying silently, he knew he was never going to be in the high leagues that the princess was 

in but... It hurt, it was fucking painful... 

He took in deep breaths and brushed away the tears. He then stood up and left. 

He started making his way home, walking quicker than usual, he just wanted to go home. He 

didn't want to play with the kid cookies like he had with princess cookie, he didn't want to get 

princess cookie gifts, he just needed to go home. 

Many cookies asked if he was ok, as rude and out of character it was, he just ignored the 

cookies' concerns... 

"Heyyy it's the tiny Kni- wait where are you going?! ...eh not like its worth wasting my time 

talking to you when i could be talking to my loyal number 1 fans!" 

"Hey Knight! I grew the flowers princess liked! ...Knight?" 

"Knight! Great timing! We really could use you to go explore.... Knight..?" 

creeeaaak

He was home, finally, he breathed a sigh of relief and sank to the ground, he couldn't keep in 

his overwhelming emotions anymore, he threw off his helmet (quite probably breaking 

something in the progress) and started crying loudly... 

Dragon tail, who was previously sleeping on the couch, rushed over to his owner, in an 

attempt to comfort him, he started rubbing Knight's head with theirs. 

Knight's crying calmed down after a while as he raised his head up... He hugged his pet 

tightly and he leaned back and sat against the door. While he wasn't crying anymore, his 

eyes showed he was still very much in pain from what had happened half an hour ago... 

Knight Cookie had been sat there for sometime, he was completely silent, he didn't know 

what to do, he may as well have been fired, princess won't need him anymore now that she 

has a much better guardian... 

Knight Cookie started tearing up again, but he just brushed away his tears, he should've 

expected this to happen at some point in his life... He just didn't expect it to slap him in the 

face. 

Knight Cookie stood up and looked around, finding he accidentally broke a vase of flowers 

he'd been planning to give to the princess for some time, he picked up the flowers and neatly 

put them in a bowl of water. 

He looked back at his pet who had a face of concern on their face, 

"Sorry about that... I just had a... tough day," he laughed nervously putting on a fake smile, 

hoping his pet wouldn't be able to see through it, 

"I'm going to sleep now," he quickly said after, "the tv is yours!" 

He walked up the stairs and went into his bedroom, he felt at ease despite what had 

happened earlier that day, he collapsed right into bed, after what had happened that day, he 

felt exhausted and couldn't move. 

He fell asleep minutes later...

Chapter 2 will come out soon!


End file.
